


Stilinski's dog

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Silly, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words explain, trouble, and dog.





	Stilinski's dog

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174571842624/im-trying-to-catch-up-on-missed-challenges-this)

The first time he saw Stilinski with his dog, they were in the park. Stilinski’s dog sat next to him and kept licking his face as he proceeded to explain the proper way to eat ice cream.

The second time he saw them, Stilinski was complaining about his neighbor. He could have sworn he heard him say, “the next time I get into trouble for your shit, Derek, you’ll be the one sleeping on the couch.”

The third time, well, he had no idea what happened. One minute there was a man in Stilinski’s car, and the next, a dog.


End file.
